Tanalore (KQGS)
Tanalore is a land that is mentioned a few times in King's Quest: Adventures of Graham. It is inspired by the name of the continent and city of Tanalore that appears in The King's Quest Companion. Tanalore appears in King's Quest Chapter 3: Once Upon a Climb. Background Tanalore is a place known for its local delicacy: serpent-skin-wrapped frog-dogs. Chester and Muriel Hobblepots have visited there (Muriel may even have originated from there). Chester and Muriel like taking weekend trips to Tanalore.KQC1:"I don't believe in random acts of kindness, but I do believe in weekend trips to Tanalore! So thanks, mysterious coin angel, wherever you are." Chester believes his heart belongs there, being so enamored in its cuisine. It may also be the location of fantastic retirement communities (as rumored to be mentioned in brochures). Behind the scenes The exact context of Tanalore was not clear in the new King's Quest, and rather than a continent maybe a land itself. Perhaps not very from from Daventry. In Chapter 1 depending on your actions Tanalore maybe mentioned by the Hobblepots. It finally appears briefly in chapter 3 as one one of the islands to the south of Dacentry as part of the Enchanted Isles. Tanalore received a couple of mentions in a short discussion in King's Quest Chapter 2 Rubble Without a Cause script between the Hobblepots, which plays when they are full health and idle. The reference is somewhat 'random' and out of context of any previous reference, but its possible that the reference to serpent skins is a reference to KQ3, and frogs (frog-dogs) maybe a reference to KQ4. It would have been mentioned again in a conversation with Acorn. Although it appears Acorn and the other comment was cut. :Acorn (KQC2):So I hear there are fantastic retirement communities in Tanalore. I have a brochure back at home. These are perhaps one of the first references within new King's Quest series that originated from the King's Quest Companion.Ooh-hoo! My heart belongs in Tanalore.") (Other than a possible usage of Great Mountains in chapter 1) But these references lack much context, and Chester's in KQC2 seems to be a nod to such sayings as 'I left my heart in San Franscisco'. This may also be a link to Acorn being the son of the Hobblepots, and that he's suggesting that they move there to retire. Acorn's connection to the Hobblepots either directly or indirectly may never be answered, as his plot line may be completely absent from future episodes. Beyond this some of the references in KQC2 may link back to elements known about Tanalore from the original games and Companion. The reference to "brochure" maybe a reference to Ten Days in Tamir (travel guide), retirement communities might be a reference to the fact that retired fisherman and his wife life in Tamir. Serpent skins maybe a reference to the serpent skin found in the desert near Llewdor (KQ3), and reference to frogs might be a reference to Frog Pond and/or Swamp near Tamir (in KQ4, where frogs could be seen or heard). Beyond that the references are not clear if they are talking about a continent, a kingdom, or even the city of Tanalore. Behind the scenes Category:Places (KQC2) Category:Places (KQC1) Category:Places (KQC3) Category:Desert